Talk:Tiny Tiger
Info table Does anyone know how I could move the info table to the right? Koala Kong's #1 Fan 19:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Twinsanity and Titans The picture of Tiny on Crash Twinsanity never appeared in the game. Also, chronologically, Tiny was complaining about not being in Twinsanity, not CTTR. He did go in Twinsanity as a cameo, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't complaining about CTTR. Recent Photo *Tiny needs his more recent appearence despite who likes and who dosent. :I agree, all the major Crash characters articles should have their Crash of the Titans image. I am going to change that right now. -- The Magnum Master 02:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :No they need their Mind over Mutant photo.Crashfreak99 08:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image Six-year-old discussion, but since an admin recently reverted my edit, I'm just gonna state this here. Tiny has only appeared in his redesign in one game, or twice if you consider Mind Over Mutant, which only has his voice. Even the mobile version of Crash of the Titans has a different design. Ever since then, we got two games based on Nitro Kart, both of which retain Tiny's old design. Even Crash Boom Bang! still keeps the same design, despite having redesigns of most of the other characters. I understand the reasoning for being neutral, but acknowledging what's more recognizable can still be a neutral place. But after looking through other character pages, I suppose it's the Wiki's policy to keep the most recent design. If that's the case then I guess there's no argument. Although personally I think you guys should favor what's more common, recognizable, and high quality over what's more recent, since the main purpose of an infobox image is recognition. For example, Wikipedia's page on Bugs Bunny uses a more iconic design of the character from most of his appearances in the 20th century, rather than his more recent designs in The Looney Tunes Show or Wabbit. If nothing else, consider this section in the talk page a suggestion to reconsider your policy. Good day. 09:05, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :This isn't Wikipedia. This is the Crash Bandicoot Wiki. Yes, I do tend to favour what's more common, recognisable, and high quality, and I'm sure others say the same. But the fact is that if we were to stick with the more common, recognisable, and high quality images, then there'd be too many debates with those that preferred the more recent models. :Tiny's Crash of the Titans model is my least favourite of the lot, but it's his most recent model, unless you count his Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 model which is from a iOS device, so it isn't in the same league as the console models. But as it has been stated above, characters should have their most recent models in the infoboxes despite who likes and who doesn't like it. If we didn't do it that way, then there'd be too many conflicts, so to settle things, it was decided that characters should have their most recent designs in infoboxes. :Personally I would lean towards keeping the current image in the infobox and waiting until the N. Sane Trilogy is released, and then replace the current image with the model from the N. Sane Trilogy, assuming that Tiny will return in the remaster. But I'd want to hear other opinions first, since it's not solely for me to decide what happens and what doesn't happen here. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:27, January 25, 2017 (UTC)